


Meeting The Neighbour

by knitekat



Series: Lazy Sunday [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Embarrassment, M/M, Voyeurism, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's quiet day in bed with James is interrupted by James' neighbour... and Spider the cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

The soft knocking on the bedroom door followed by the smell of bacon roused James from his doze. He grinned and nudged Nick awake.

Nick sounded half-asleep as he asked, “James?”

“My neighbour's here with breakfast.”

“What?” Nick sat up straight and glanced around the bedroom in a panic as if expecting James' neighbour to be standing in the room with them.

James chuckled as he grabbed Nick's hand and tugged him down for a kiss. “I said she has our breakfast.”

Before Nick could do more than roll his eyes at him, James heard a familiar voice call out, “Are you decent, dear?”

James sent Nick a warning glare before he replied. “Yes, Annie. You can come in now.”

The bedroom door creaked open to reveal a white-haired woman wearing a pale blue dress. She peered at the two men through wire-framed glasses as she asked, “I was wondering if you had Spider around here? He didn't come in for his breakfast, and then, since I was coming over, I thought I'd make you boys some breakfast as well.” Annie critically assessed James for a moment. “You still aren't eating enough, James. You're all skin and bones.” She turned her appraisingly gaze towards Nick. “Now your boyfriend's got a nice amount of meat on his bones.”

Nick blushed and pulled the covers higher.

Annie smiled at him. “Don't fret, dear, I've seen it all before.” She paused for a moment as she manoeuvred the tray into James' hands before putting her hand out to Nick. “I'm Annie, James' neighbour and keeper of Spider.”

Nick took a moment to shoot his grinning lover a glare before taking Annie's hand. “I'm Nick. Pleased to meet you, Annie.”

“I do hope you are taking good care of our James, here. He's out all hours, never has a square meal.”

“Annie!”

Nick grinned as he enjoyed James' discomfort at Annie's comment, “I'll make sure James looks after himself.”

“You do that, dear. Now, eat your breakfast before it gets cold.”

Nick had picked up a small bowl and was peered inside it when Annie's voice stopped him. “Don't eat that, dear. That's Spider's breakfast.” He quickly put it back on the tray as he felt eyes watching his every move. He glanced up to see Spider glaring at him.

James chuckled as he took the bowl and placed it on the bedside table. “Spider, breakfast.”

Spider purred as he rubbed against James before settling himself on the table and neatly curling his tail around himself as he licked his bowl clean.

“Well, at least someone enjoyed his breakfast,” Annie remarked as she pointedly looked at James and Nick. Taking the unsubtle hint, both men set to rapidly cleaning their own plates.

Nick sighed in contentment. “That was wonderful, Mrs ... um.”

“Annie, remember, dear.” Annie said as she collected all the dishes. “I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of the weekend.” Annie paused at the bedroom door. “Oh dear me, I almost forgot. What would you like for dinner, James?”

“Please, don't worry about us, Annie.”

“Nonsense, dear. Someone has to look after you and it gives me something to do rather than sit all alone with Spider. That is, when he isn't around here.”

James sighed softly and looked down. “Sorry Annie.” He glanced at Nick. “Nick and I would be delighted if you'd come around tonight for dinner.” James grinned. “And cards?”

“I'll see you at seven then.”

Annie left almost as quickly as she had appeared and left Nick chuckling in amusement at his lover. “You really are an old softie at heart.”

James looked indignant before rubbing a hand through his hair. “Annie's a good soul. She's just taken it into her head that I need to be looked after.”

“Why?”

“A few years ago I was ill with some bug or another and Annie kept me supplied with soup and other things. She hasn't stopped looking after me since.” James sighed. “Her husband died several years ago and her children all moved away ages ago. I think she misses someone to look after.”

Nick looked amused. “She's adopted you?”

James raised an eyebrow. “I should point out that as my boyfriend she will have adopted you as well.”

Nick smiled. “I won't mind. She reminds me of my gran.”

James nodded. “Me too. She was equally into making sure I ate enough and wrapped up warm.”

Nick grinned. “I think you'll find that's what grans are for.” He ran a warm hand up James' side. “What shall we do now?”

James quirked an eyebrow. “I thought you wanted to doze and shag.” He rolled onto his belly, his legs spread. “Unless you want to sleep...?”

Nick grabbed the lube and quickly but thoroughly prepared James, sighing as he slid balls-deep inside his lover. “OK, James?” When James squeezed around him and nodded, Nick began to move, his strokes slowly becoming harder and longer.

The room was soon full of sighs and groans, and moans and cries as they reached completion, followed by Nick's half-hearted laugh and James' chuckle as they spied Spider on the chair, his paws tucked beneath him and tail curled around him, his steady gaze watching the two men.


End file.
